


Bad Mission/Good Company

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A Preventers mission gone south.(Post-canon alternate timeline-ish.)





	Bad Mission/Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Prompts, "#001 I'm Out", December 2018.

Duo tried to catch his breath so he could reply to the voice almost-frantically hissing his name in his ear.

"I'm out, it's okay," he managed, finally. "Somewhere after the first explosion, but I'm in one piece."

"I'll come get you," Wind replied. The relief in his voice was nearly tangible and if Duo hadn't been making sure he hadn't accidentally lied, he'd feel really good about that. But damn, they'd either gotten some impressively bad intel or just plain been set up. It had looked like a turf war gone bad, though, because his target had been there and so had another group. Things had looked like they might get ugly and Duo was already on his way towards the nearest exit when the first bomb went off. He'd been thrown, but luckily not into anything too horrible. Then he'd gotten out and ran til the shockwave from the second explosion had him on the ground.

Hopefully he was far enough away. Hopefully Zechs was tracking him...

The ground was looking good, but Duo was determined to stay on his feet. He'd managed to keep all of his gear, though he wasn't thrilled about all the bruises he knew he'd have.

And there, a minute later, was a vision in black, sunglasses pushed up on his head, concern visible. Duo didn't complain about being pulled into a loose hug. He tried not to lean.

"This is going to be a shit report," he managed. "You get anything?"

"Not yet," Zechs-- no, Wind when they were working-- said flatly. "It's a mess. I'll take you--"

"Just home, I think," Duo said quickly. "Quick report, then home. I'm not Heero. I'm in one piece but everything is really going to start hurting in a few minutes."

"I'll keep you company, then."


End file.
